


Fascination

by Florchis



Series: The zeroh law of thermodynamics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hands, Multi, poly positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: The thing that most surprised Daisy about this whole crazy arrangement is how good Fitz can make her feel.[Can be read as a standalone]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This focus mostly on Fitz/Daisy, but there are mentions about Jemma and about the poly arrangement the three of them have going, so be warned about that if you are not okay with it. This happens inside my Soulmates Universe, but can also be read as a standalone.

The thing that most surprised Daisy about this whole crazy arrangement is how good Fitz can make her feel.

It’s not that she prefers Fitz over Simmons, but somehow she knew that she could fall in love with Jemma fast and hard, and she knew that she liked Fitz but, for some reason, being with him, sharing things with him? She wasn’t so sure it could be doable, and that is why is surprising.

She is not used to people caring for her, and that makes being with Jemma- who doesn’t know how not to care about someone- nice, but hard. She is also not used to people complimenting her and finding her worthy of time and attention, and that makes being with Fitz… well, surprising. She enjoys immensely the time they spend working on the lab, the three of them, or even just watching them work if she has a free hour between a sparring session with May and her afternoon coffee with Mack; they both are delicate and intense at the same time about it: Simmons’s nimble fingers adjusting the microscope by less than millimeters, Fitz making adjustments with extreme precision on things smaller than one of her fingernails. Maybe because she finds fascinating their minds and the ways they can translate that tremendous brain power into things that can make a difference in the world, she can’t understand fully why Fitz would want to waste time- precious time he could use getting a head start on his own work, or spending quality time with Simmons, or playing with his toy-projects, or just napping- watching _her_ work. But he does, and one of the things Daisy is learning with them is that she needs to let them choose what they want to do with their time, and their energy, and their love.

It makes her a little nervous, his intense eyes on her while she types at the computer, but anyway, it’s a pleasant kind of nervous. She is fully aware of his presence, and that’s why when he talks it’s not his voice what startles her, but his words.

“You fascinate me.”

“What?” She looks up so suddenly that she gets whiplash. He is looking at him with bright eyes and a soft smile, and Daisy shivers. “You are telling me that you have been the work and life partner of double-PhD-at-seventeen-her-IQ-numbers-would-make-anyone-dizzy Jemma Simmons for over a _decade_ and you find _me_ , high-school-drop-out-walking-mess Daisy Johnson _fascinating_?”

If Jemma were here, she would make a tremendous fuss over Daisy diminishing herself, but Simmons is not here, and Fitz’s smile just gets wider.

“Believe me, I have enough fascination for you both.” She is quiet for so long that his smile starts faltering a little. “Please, tell me it’s not the first time someone has told you something like this.”

“No.” She avoids his eyes before answering. “But usually they are only talking about my powers.”

“Ah, yes. Your powers.” Fitz gets pensive, like he had forgotten about them for a minute. “Well, your powers are awesome, that’s true. But I wasn’t talking about them. Because _you_ , Daisy. You as a whole are what fascinates me. Your quick mind, and your non-linear way of thinking, and your perseverance on self-educating yourself, and your kindness, and your heart that’s on the right place, and-”

She doesn’t find out what comes next on the list of her alleged virtues, because she is kissing him, hard and fast, her whole hands on his cheeks, and he makes a surprised but pleased sound on the back of his throat.

Maybe this is why she shouldn’t let him watch her work.

* * *

Daisy knows that he doesn’t exactly think of sex that way, but she still can not describe the look he gives her right after as anything but grateful and amazed. Maybe it’s something that will give them trouble in the future, but for now, when it is usual enough to make them comfortable and recent enough to still be exhilarating, she can work with it.

They are both lying on their sides, just looking at each other and grinning like maniacs. Daisy raises her hand a little up, and Fitz mimics the movement, their hands just pressing against each other, palm against palm, and she realises that she left something unsaid while they still were in the lab, and she shouldn’t let sex speak for her. She strokes his intermediate phalanxes slightly with her fingertips, and he responds by bending his fingers a little, so it’s like his fingers are embracing hers, and her breath catches on her throat.

“You are amazing too, Fitz. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner, I got distracted.” He snorts, and she smiles. “But it’s true. The things you do with your _hands_ , sometimes I just-”

“Whoa, I thought we were talking about intellectual skills, not about, _you know.”_ He wiggles his eyebrows. His tone is light, so she knows he is joking, but she still smacks him with her free hand, because she doesn’t want to lose the connection between the other two.

“Oh my god! I was talking about your designs and your prototypes and the lab.” She makes a pause to let her indignation seep out. “Although you are very good at that too.”

He laughs, an honest to god laugh, and it makes Daisy stomach swoop. She is just wondering what she might had done right on other lives to deserve this, this unadulterated joy about something so simple, when he tugs on her hand that he is still holding to pull her closer and hug her tight.

“I love you so much.” His face is pressed against her head, and her hair must be tingling his nose, but he doesn’t seem to care. She snuggles closer against him, she doesn’t know exactly if she is trying to calm down her out of control heartbeat or stimulate it, but she needs _something_. “And you are amazing, non-related to how amazing Jemma is, non-related to your powers, and non-related to the fact that I’m saying it. You just are.”

In other circumstances of her life, Daisy would have denied it, or accepted it with a load of cynicism, but here, now, with one of these people that appreciate her so much, and are teaching her to appreciate herself, she only can smile and embrace it.

“Yeah, I know.”  


End file.
